Kinks
by Wayward Awesome
Summary: An interesting and revealing conversation with innuendos on Draco's part. Something of a sequel to Dirty Thoughts.


Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Many, many innuendoes referring to lots and lots of Harry/Draco

Hey, just like before, the fonts belong to the character as follows: Draco **Harry** _Ginny _Ron And I apologize in advance if you get confused.

Hopes you enjoys.

* * *

"And why would we want you in this conversation?" 

**"Draco, be nice."**

"Why? She's an incubus, trying to seduce you."

_"I never tried to seduce him!"_

"Oh, then what was that whole 'OMM, Harry's in the room, I must flee for my life!'?"

_"I never acted like that!"_

**"Actually, Ginny, you did."**

_"Oh."_

"I think it's time to change the subject."

"Oh, and what would you propose, Weasley?"

"I don't care, anything that won't put pictures of my little sister trying to seduce my best mate in my mind."

"That's an odd little kink you have there. Fantasize about them together a lot?"

"NO!"

**"I thought we were going to change the subject."**

"Harry, love, we have. Pay attention."

**"But you're still talking about Ginny trying to seduce me!"**

"No, now we're talking about how the female Weasley trying to seduce you turns your ginger friend over there on."

"Malfoy! I already said it didn't!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now you're the one that needs to pay attention. It's not 'Malfoy', it's 'Potter-Malfoy'. Merlin, I thought you were there when we announced the name change...oh yeah, and you were at the ceremony where the name was changed. Men, so forgetful."

_"Potter-Malfoy, you're included in your little discrimination there."_

"See, the young one is learning, unlike her older kin. And, no I'm not. I directed it at the two forgetful oafs in the room. You should, at the very least, be able to sympathize with me."

_"I do."_

**"Whoa there, you can't marry him, he's already taken."**

"Harry, dear, I was taken before you said those words."

**"Love you, too."**

"...I don't get it, why's Ginny giggling?"

_"Yeah, you wouldn't."_

"Damn, she beat me to it!"

"What wouldn't I get!?"

**"You wouldn't like the hidden meaning."**

_"I liked it."_

"Oh, another Weasley's secret kink."

_"Damn, straight...well, er, not straight, per se."_

"Would you guys stop laughing your arses off and tell me what the hell it all means?"

**"Ron, mate, it would take too many lifetimes to convey everything you didn't get to you."**

"Oh, that was a rather Slytherin insult, Harry."

**"What can I say, there's a Slytherin in me."**

"Often."

"Why is Ginny rolling on the floor? Harry, help her, I don't think she's getting air! Harry? Mal---Potter-Malfoy? What's so funny?"

"..."

**"..."**

_"..."_

"BREATHE!!!!"

"Oh, Merlin, Ronald. Never in my life have I met anyone as dimwitted as you. Oh, and on that note, have you asked Granger to marry you yet?"

"We aren't even dating!!"

_"So. You two are, like, meant to be or something. Like Draco and Harry."_

"Wha-!? Since when?!"

"Damn, Weasley, I haven't heard anything that high pitched since I gave Harry his first ri-hmphmphm!"

**"DRACO!"**

_"And the Potter kink comes out!"_

"Wait, what? I never heard anything about a kink."

_"Reading between the lines, big brother...or listening through the muffling of a hand. Either way will get you the same results."_

"But I can hardly read ON the lines!"

"Harry! Get your hand off my mouth! I thought you didn't want to play those games in public!...And we've seemed to notice that much, Weasley."

**"Draco, just...don't say anything else that could be compromising."**

"Oh, like how you like me to tongue-fuck your ear? Or how you like it when I dress in that little red and yellow cheerleading outfit?"

"My sister's cackling!!! Should I be worried!?!?...I think Harry died! He's white as a ghost."

**"..."**

"No, not anymore, now he's about as red as your hair. It's so cute when he's embarrassed."

**"..."**

"And staring at me with a disbelieving look."

**"..."**

"And working his mouth like he's a goldfish. Strike that, he's just cute all around."

_"I agree."_

"Okay. You. Out. Now."

_"What did I do?!"_

"Mal--Pott--oh fuck it, Draco, don't glare at my sister like that!"

**"Draco! If you give them the Malfoy Death Glare, you'll scare them off! Merlin knows that they're two of the handful of Gryffindors that will come anywhere near the Manor."**

"Maybe I want them to leave."

**"And why would you want them to leave?"**

_"Yeah. I thought I was rather entertaining company. And Ron was fun to make fun of."_

"Maybe I want to make use of Harry's goldfish mouth."

"Who's got a goldfish?"

_"Can I watch?"_

"Only if I can gouge your eyes out first."

**"Draco!"**

_"The fact that you can say that with a smile on your face kinda creeps me out."_

"Good. Now go away."

_"But-"_

"Out!!"

**"You know, you're kinda spoiled."**

"Not as much as I will be in a few moments."

**"Really? And what's going to happen in a few moments?"**

"You know, sometimes it's like I'm talking to the Weasel when I try to discreetly seduce you."

**"Are you saying you've tried to seduce Ron?"**

"And you killed the mood. Might as well invite them back, since you've got nothing better to do. I'm going shopping."

**"Draco, come back here."**

"..."

**"Draco!"**

"..."

**"ARGH! Fine, I'll wear the green and silver outfit."**

"Yay! I win!"

**_FINS_**


End file.
